


Lies of the tongue

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Lukadrien June 2019 [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Closted Adrien, False Sexual abuse allegations, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: When Luka Couffaine kissed his boyfriend for this first time, he was over the moon with pure joy. The last thing he expected was for that one kiss to ruin everything between them.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Series: Lukadrien June 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435864
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	1. Rumours

**Author's Note:**

> This mini fic is a mixture of four different prompts, the titles of each chapter will be that pieces theme.

Luka sighed, laying back in his bed in pure bliss. He did it, he kissed Adrien Agreste. Despite his normally cool nature he couldn’t hold back the happy hum in the back of his throat as he rolled around his bed like a squealing preeteen.

He sighed as he remembered it clearly, Adrien’s blush as he took a step closer, the obnoxious smell of Camembert that always confused him, the small gasp that he drew out of Adrien’s throat, how soft the boys lips were and they way Adrien gripped his shirt when he tried to pull away.

“Ah, hello?” Juleka called as she stood at the end of his bed, leaning against the wall. Luka jumped, surprised and a tiny bit embarrassed at being caught. He sat up quickly and sorted himself out, cheeks tinted pink. Juleka smirked at his expression before a look of concern passed her features. “So, you and Adrien, huh?”

Luka was thrown off, how did she know? She must have read his expression because she gave him a small smile and sat on the end of his bed.

“A news article came out..” Juleka slowly explained. “About the two of you.”

“Oh?” Luka was starting to feel nervous. Juleka pulled out her phone, nervously fiddling with the skull charm she attached to it.

“Here, look for yourself.” She handed him her phone, crossing her arms across her chest as she fiddled with her forearms.

Luka ignored the title, scrolling till he found the picture. It was of him and Adrien out on their date, eating at a small local restaurant, scrolling in the park and then their kiss. He blushed as he realised how happy he looked, how happy they both looked. He quickly scrolled to the top, taking a mental note of the sites name, he was going to make that picture his background photo.

“I’m okay with this.” He suddenly said, he realised now that she was probably worried about his reaction to the publicity. He knew the risks when he first started developing feelings for Adrien. He turned to his little sister and gave her a reassuring smile. That smile instantly disappeared when he saw her worried expression didn’t falter, if anything, it grew.

“How does Adrien feel?” She asked, nibbling her bottom lip between her teeth.

“I’m not sure about this? I haven’t spoken to him since the kiss, that was 2 days ago..” he suddenly frowned, He did find it weird that Adrien hadn’t spoken to him at all since the kiss, not even a text and they texted almost daily. Every time he worried about it, he pushed it to the back of his mind and made excuses, he was a busy lad, perhaps he was over booked at work? Or his phone broke? Did he get grounded?

“I..” Juleka hesitated, she sighed in defeat and just silently typed on her phone before handing it back to him. “I’ll come back for my phone after, I don’t need it just yet.” She squeezed his shoulder, letting her hand linger before finally walking out.

Luka’s throat suddenly felt awfully dry, he had the feeling that something dreadful was about to happen and there was nothing he could do about it. Taking a deep breath he forced himself to glance down at the screen to see a video. The thumbnail was of Adrien at what seemed to be some kind of press conference. He pressed play and laid back on his bed.

The first few minutes were quite boring, just basic questions about the Gabriel brand and what it was like being a teen model. Luka loved Adrien, he truly did but he couldn’t bare listening to him lie about how much he loves his job. Frowning he skipped through the video.

Modeling.

Akumas.

Fashion leaks.

“What’s happening with this Luka boy now?”

Luka froze, his finger instantly taking the video back only a couple seconds.

“Adrien.” A young and perky reporter called out, her hand raised.

“Yes?” He nodded, pointing to her. She smiled widely at him, pushing herself in front of the other reporters to get closer to him, a flirtatious expression on her face. Luka grimaced, didn’t seem to realise she was almost around 10 years older than him?

“What do you have to say about the scandalous picture of you and a local boy that’s gone viral?” She smirked. Adrien’s eyes visibility widened as the question caught him off guard.

“What picture?” Adrien panicked, his eyes glancing at a tall, stoic looking woman who was frowning down at a tablet. The lady then walked on stage and presented the tablet to Adrien, whose face held more panic as he glanced at what Luka assumed was the picture. Adrien cleared his throat before sitting up in his seat, he looked nervous, Luka noted.

“I wasn’t aware of this photo's existence.” Adrien replied.

“Are you denying that the blonde male is you?” She raised an eyebrow at him. “He is wearing your one of a kind, signature, Gabriel sneakers.”

Adrien’s face dropped. She was right, there was no denying this. Luka watched as he signed, face relaxed, he glanced at that woman once again, she was glaring at him.

“He is a fan, a crazy one.” He blurted out. Lukas heart stopped, what?

“He is?” The female reporter asked, her brow furrowed. “Speculation suggested that this-“ she glanced down at a piece of paper. “Luka Couffaine, was your boyfriend.”

The crowd started murmuring among themselves, while Adrien chewed on his lip.

“Quiet down everyone.” The stoic women from earlier interrupted everyone’s gossiping as she walked on stage once again. “Mr. Couffaine had been stalking Mr. Agreste recently and had tried to force himself on Mr. Agreste. We have tried very hard to keep this out of the press so we would hope that each and everyone one of you can respect our privacy in this matter.” She sternly called out, glaring at the crowd, especially the female reporter in the front row. “Our lawyers are overpaid and far too good at their jobs.” She smirked. It was quiet for a second before the report spoke up again.

“What’s happening with this Luka boy now?”

Adrien opened his mouth but never got any words out, the serious looking women that had been speaking for Adrien, addressed the audience herself, again.

“The matter has been handled quietly. Mr. Couffaine won’t be bothering or having ANY-“ she glanced at Adrien. “Contact with Mr. Agreste ever again, This meeting is over.”

The video ended abruptly after that, the video window minimising. Luka glanced at the title, taking note that he was portrayed as a stalker and pervert. He didn’t really know what to feel at this moment.

Numbly, he scrolled down to see that the video had over 23 thousand views.

He scrolled further into the comment.

“Ew, what a sicko!”

“Poor, Adrien, this must have been so hard for him.”

“You’d think that low life’s like this wouldn’t be around since Paris has other problems with Akuma’s but.. some people are just heartless.”

He couldn’t read anymore, emotionally or physically. His eyes were blurred with tears as he locked the phone and tossed it at the edge of his bed. He threw himself back and stared at his ceiling. What is he supposed to do now? 

The world thinks he hurt Adrien, he’d never hurt Adrien, he loves him with all his heart. He squeezed his watery eyes shut, trying desperately to force the tears away. 

His eyes glanced over to his bedside table, he noticed his phone. Perhaps he should call him? He picked up the phone, swinging his legs off the bed and pressed on his contacts icon. He scrolled until he spotted the adorable photo of Adrien making a funny face, his boyfriend’s icon. He placed the phone to his ear and waited for the familiar dial tone.

“Sorry, the number you have dial has been disconnected.”

Luka felt his world come crashing down around him.

“No, no, no, no, NO!” He panicked, he tried to ring him again and again, to no avail, it was too late. He threw his phone across the phone in frustration. It made a horrible loud cracking noise as it collided with his wall. He didn’t care at this moment, he just didn’t want to be awake, he didn’t want to deal with anything right now. He hastily threw the covers back as he climbed into his bed, throwing the covers over his head and forcing sleep to take him away.

When he awoke, hours later, outside his window was pitch black, Juleka’s phone was missing, his lamp was on and an energy drink and his favourite packet of chips were on his bedside table. 

“Juleka..” he breathed.

Despite the inner turmoil he was facing, he couldn’t fight back the small smile that took to his lips. At least one person loved him.


	2. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glance into Adrian's head as he struggles with to consequences to his actions.

Three weeks. Three weeks of complete hell in that place and he wasn’t going to stand for it anymore.  
“Plagg, Claws out!” Adrien held his fist towards the Kwami as he got sucked into his ring. He closed his eyes and felt the magic take over his body, let it consume him willingly as his freedom became one step closer. The bright green glow that surrounded Adrien died down, revealing Chat Noir.  
“Time to go.” He muttered, he walked over to his bed and grabbed the backpack he had packed a few hours ago. It contains a spare pair of clothing, a wad of cash he’d been stashing the last few weeks, Camembert and a picture of his Mother. Slinging the backpack on his shoulders, he walked over to his window, glancing back at his room.  
He was happy that he was finally making the leap, he was going to leave this hell hole but a sentimental part of him was sad, this was his childhood home after all. Almost all his memories of his Mother were here…  
With a final sigh, he tore his gaze away from the room and focused on the night sky outside. He reached his lower back, grabbing his baton and catapulting himself into the air and away from the Agreste mansion.  
Once he was a good distance away from his ho- previous home, he decided to take a break on a flat roof top and think about where he was going to go tonight. He panted hard as he caught his breath, his mind only begging him to go to one place, one person, his personal home, Luka.  
A sickening guilt twisted into his stomach that made his skin prickle with goosebumps, even though it wasn’t cold. His eyes watered as he tried to imagine what kind of pain Luka was in? what must Luka think about him now? Did his stupid lie get Luka into trouble? We’re his fans being abusive? He growled as he gripped his hair at the roots in frustration.   
He just didn’t know! His phone was confiscated after the interview a few weeks ago and he was marched straight home.  
His Father nearly went into cardiac arrest once he finally got home. Going on a massive rant about Adrien’s safety and that he was a stupid boy for not telling an adult. Adrien tried to tell him the truth, that it was an impulsive lie but his Father didn’t believe him, saying it was too late. The damage had been done and his Father lost any trust Adrien proved the outside world had. His life was reverted back to after his Mother died, he was home school again, he had his phone taken away and he had a bodyguard by his door 24/7.  
He couldn’t handle it, he needed to see Luka. He needed to apologise, to prove that he was worthy of such a beautiful soul. He just hoped it wasn’t too late, that he hadn’t broken the man he loved with his idiotic mistake. Please, don’t be too late.  
He started his venture across buildings and streets, this time, with a goal in his mind.  
It took him about 12 minutes to locate his family boat, he landed on the roof with a thud. He held his breath for a few seconds, waiting to see if anyone heard his arrival. After a few seconds of no one running out to the deck and questioning him, he slowly started his search for Luka. He’d only ever been on the ship for band practice a small handful of times so he wasn’t very familiar with the layout since he was mainly on deck. He had no clue were Luka’s bedroom was!  
He sighed in frustration, tugging his hair as he sat on the cabin roof. He really didn’t think this through, he tugged his backpack of his back and threw in down to use it as a makeshift pillow. He laid down and looked up at the stars.  
“Even if I find him, what am I going to say?” Chat groaned, he was such an idiot. He knew he had to apologise, that was a must, but then what? If Luka forgave him what did that make them? Where would he go? What about the press and world's opinion on Luka now?  
“Idiot!” Chat growled. Suddenly his blood ran cold. What if Luka didn’t forgive him? it was a very real possibility. He didn’t know what kind of hell he had put Luka through the last couple weeks. The older boy had ever right to take the apologise and kick Adrien back out of his life. Chat wallowing was interrupted by the sound of laughter, the voice sounded awfully familiar. He sat up and strained his ears to see if he could locate where the sound was coming from.  
“Luka, you’re an idiot!” The voice laughed, followed by giggles. Chat perked up, he knew that voice, that was Marinette. What what Marinette doing here? He glanced up at the moon and stars, it was really late. He followed the sound down the side of the boat, he carefully dug his claws into the ships exterior and climbed down, until he could hear the sound coming out directly out of one window. He didn’t want to peak inside at the risk of being caught, so he just held on tightly and listened.  
“You’re amazing, Marinette.” Chat’s throat went dry, that was him, that was Luka.  
“Oh, god.” Chat gasped, tears welling up in his eyes. “I missed his voice so much!” He choked back a sob as he listened in more.  
“it was nothing.” Marinette whispered, almost, sadly?  
“No, seriously. I don’t know what I would have done without you.” Luka’s voice cracked, was he going to cry?  
“Hey, Shh, come on now, it’s okay!” Marinette choked back as her voice became raw. Chat felt something harsh swell up in his chest, jealously. He already knew that Marinette and Luka had a romantic relationship of sorts, it was something he witnessed himself and something Luka had spoken about. Chat squeezes his eyes shut as he suppressed a growl. He refused to get jealous, he hurt Luka and Luka deserved comfort, no matter who from.  
Chat shook his head, he realised now wasn’t the best time to talk to Luka. What was he thinking? Barging into his room in the middle of the night as Chatnoir? Luka didn’t even know he was Chatnoir, yikes. He’ll come back tomorrow, as Adrien and try then.  
“Marinette?” Luka hummed after sometime.  
“Yeah?” She whispered back.  
“I want to hate him, but I can’t-“ he sobbed loudly. Chat’s heart broke, he wanted nothing more than to force his way into his bedroom and be the one to comfort him. “I-I… I love him, so much!” Despite the heavy feeling on his chest that felt like his breathing was being restricted, Chat felt a small seed of hope.  
“I know you do Luka..” Marinette sadly sighed, there was that guilt again. Marinette, kind, smart, beautiful Marinette liked Luka but Luka loved, Dumb, pathetic, idiotic, Me, Chat thought.  
“I wish I never meet him, I wish I didn’t love him, why couldn’t I just love you the way I love him? You were always kind to me, even when you rejected me for him! God, why? Why! He ruined everything, why couldn’t we just love each other?” He started to yell, Chat flinched at the volume. Luka almost never lost his temper.  
“You don’t mean that..”  
“I know I don’t but I wish I did!” He yelled once again. “You don’t know what it’s been like Marinette. Reporters having been hanging around the docks and at my school. Speaking of school, They’re talking about revoking my scholarship, do you know how much School of the Arts cost without a scholarship?” Marinette was silent. “more then we can afford. They’ve even been harassing Jules, her anxiety has been really bad lately! Her Doctor had to increase the dosage for her meds just so she can sleep. Everything is just so bad!” He started to cry again as Marinette went back to comforting, not being able to say anything to make the situation better.  
Chat needed to get away from here, with every strangled sob that torn it’s way out of Lukas throat, his heart painfully clenched as he felt another kick to the guts. He ruined Lukas life! There was no taking that back or making it better.  
He turned to leave, climbing back up the side of the boat, to get onto the roof of the Cabin. He grabbed his backpack and retrieved his baton, extending it and getting ready to run off into the night, when he spotted something glowing into the distance. Oh, no.  
Chat squinted his eyes, hoping to God it wasn’t an Akuma, but the purple glow turned into purple wings as it got closer.  
“No, not tonight.” Chat hissed as he took a fighting stance, he wasn’t going to allow himself to get akumatized, he couldn’t let anymore people down. He was shocked when the butterfly started to dive, completely changing its direction. Chat was confused, only for a second before realisation dawned on him.  
“Luka.” He whispered in pure horror. As quickly as he could, he slid down the side of the boat. He would not let the Akuma possess Luka, he can’t let him suffer more from his mistakes. His way down wasn’t as smooth as the previous one, his claw harshly digging into the wood as it split and splintered during his fall, he just managed to catch himself from falling into the river by shoving his boot into Lukas widow.  
“Holy shit!” He heard Luka curse as his food invaded his room. He ignored him as his eyes wildly flitted around him locating the butterfly.  
“Chatnoir? What’s wrong?” Marinette heard him ask as she came closer to the widow, trying to peak outside for immediate danger.  
“Akuma.” He hissed as he spotted it to his left, trying to slip past him. He had no where to trap it and Ladybug wasn’t anywhere insight. By the time he would have called her and she showed up, Luka would be akumatized, he can’t let that happen. “Cataclysms!” He held his fist up and called upon his powers of destruction. He snagged his hand out and caught the butterfly in his fist, clenching it tightly as he felt the poor creature turn to dust in his grasp.  
After a few seconds he loosened his fist, letting the dust slip between his fingers. His green eyes, wide in horror, as realisation of what he had just done befell him. He had never killed a living thing was his cataclysm before, Akuma or not, that butterfly was alive. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the dust, even when it was swept up by the wind and scattered across the river.  
“Chatnoir?” A sickenly familiar voice whispered, snapping him out of his trance. He jerked violently, whipping his head and body around to face the window.  
There he was in all of his glory, he looked truly beautiful. Chatnoir was in complete awe as he took in the boy in front of him until he noticed sometching was off. His eyes looked duller, the bags underneath them making him grow anxious, his hair was longer then he remembered, the dip dyed sections were completely washed out leaving a ugly, green-stain bleached section in its wake.  
“Chat are you okay?” Marinette asked, he didn’t pay her no mind though. His brain was reeling as it struggled to accept that he did this. His beautiful Luka looked like this because of him. No, he shook his head violently, Luka wasn’t his anymore, he ruined that, he didn’t deserve him.  
“Chat?” Marinette whispered again, concern in her voice.  
Chat didn’t answer. He just turned away from them, from him, with a shaky hand he reached for his baton. He didn’t say anything as he scaled the boat again, he briefly heard footsteps beneath him and assumed Marinette or maybe Luka as well were trying to chase him. He quietly extended his baton and catapulted himself from the ship to the wharf. As soon as his feet hit the solid ground, he ran, ran with all his might, climbing and jumping over buildings, turning down random alley ways,until even he didn’t know where he was anymore.  
After he finally deemed himself far enough away from Luka, he collapsed, he fell to his knees and started to bawl his eyes out. Hot tears fell over his mask and landed on the cold ground in little droplets. He briefly heard the sound of his Miraculous running out of power, a green light lit up the alleyway he was hiding in and fell just as quickly.  
“Kid?” Plagg whispered quietly, Adrien ignored him. He just slung his backpack to the ground and grabbed a wedge of Camembert out, offering it to his Kwami. Plagg looked at his chosen sadly, accepting the piece and sitting on the boys shoulder as his cried.  
Adrien appreciated Plaggs support, Plagg was the only person he had left in the world.  
His Mother passed on, his Father neglected him, His father ripped him away from the only friends he had, he screwed everything up with Luka. He was truly alone and he had no idea what to do. As the realisation dawned on Adrien his sobs became louder, racking his whole body as he cried, his chest stricted painfully making it difficult to breathe.  
“Mother?, Mom!” He cried. “Mom, I’ve ruined everything, please I need you, Mom…”

Plaggs heart broken as he heard Adrien’s desperate cries. There was nothing he could do in this moment, he just cuddled up against Adrien’s neck and purred. Hoping it would have the same calming effect as it has had on his kitten’s of the past.


	3. Akumatised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the emotion's swirling inside Luka become too much/

“Marinette?” Luka yelled out as he ran after the girl. As soon as Chatnoir had destroyed the butterfly that was after him, he ran off into the night. Marinette was on her feet instantly, running up deck, trying to chase him. “He’d be gone by now!” He yelled out as he watched her disappeared around a corner. She didn’t respond or even stop and wait for him.  
He rolled his eyes at her eagerness to help others, she was far too kind sometimes. He stopped running and just decided to finish his venture by walking, she couldn’t really get far, they were on a boat after all.  
He finally made it to the top deck but Marinette was nowhere in sight.  
“Marinette?” He called, no answer. “Marinette!” He started to panic. He ran to the edge of the boat and glanced down into the water. Where was she? He saw no sign of her below. He searched the deck one more time but she definitely wasn’t here? Oh god, what if she jumped in the water to go after him and something happened to her? He glanced at the docks near the boat. The plank they used to get across up still tucked against the side of the boat, so she didn’t leave that way. Unless she tried to jump…  
Worry filled his chest as he frantically started to call out to her but she never replied. Eventually Juleka was woken up by his yells and quickly jumped out of bed to look for him.  
“Luka?” She called out as she stepped up on deck. She had checked his room and he wasn’t there, Marinette was missing from the guest room as well.  
She heard a dreadfully familiar sound, it was a mixture of sobs and heaving breaths.  
“Luka!” She spotted the boyat the far end of the deck on his hands and knees struggling to breath. She knew the signs of a panic attack, she suffered from them herself, Luka though, he hadn’t had one in years. “Hey! Shh.. breath.” Juleka whispered as she slowly got down on her knees in front of him. She rubbed his back in soothing motions and waited for him to calm down. After a few seconds of no progress she started to panic a little herself.  
“Get. Out!” He gritted out. She jumped at his aggressive tone.  
“What are you talking about?” She whispered, trying to keep calm.He didn’t reply, he just continued to breath heavily. “Luka?” She gently placed her hand under his chin and forced him to look up at her. She gasped and fell backwards onto her bum when she saw the butterfly mask over his face, he was being akumatized.

“Luka, please” She cried out in fear, “Fight this!”  
He just breathed heavily, clutching his head desperately as he tried to fight off Hawkmoth. Suddenly his whole body went limp.   
“Yes, Hawkmoth.” He breathed out as all the tension left his body. Juleka felt tears prick her eyes as she scurried away from her older brother as he was engulfed in a dark mist. Within a few seconds the mist was gone and so was Luka, in his place stood Paris’ newest Akuma.  
“Luka?” She whispered.  
“Luka’s gone! He was too weak!” The Akuma hissed as he turned towards the younger girl. “He let everyone disappear from his life, Dad, Adrien and now Marinette. Not anymore, I won’t let anyone else leave… ever!” He advanced towards her as she scrambled to get away.  
“Luka, stop, please, you can do this!” She pleaded but it was too late. The akaums hand and eyes glowed, orange, as he raised two fingers to her forehead. In one light touch she was rendered unconscious, an orange glow engulf her body as she floated up and to the Akumas side. Her body hanging limply in the air. The Akuma smiled at her before turning his attention to the boat cabin. Luka’s Mother was there and he’d make sure she never disappear either!


	4. Meeting In Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Adrien meet up to finally talk things out.

Luka’s head was whirling. It had been 4 hours after Ladybug and Chatnoir defeated the Akuma and freed him from Hawkmoth’s possessions. Yet, he still couldn’t wrap his head around what happened.

He remembered chasing Marinette to the top deck because she was chasing Chatnoir. She ran ahead of him and disappeared, he looked everywhere for her but he couldn’t find her. He remembered feeling suffocated, like he was in some kind of nightmare. Then, Juleka was there but he couldn’t stop panicking, suddenly though, there was a voice in his head.

It told him that he’d give him the power to forever keep his loved ones by his side, no one would leave him anymore.

It sounded perfect, almost too good to be true. Then came his end of the bargain, he wanted Ladybug and Chatnoir’s Miraculous’. It was then that Lukas foggy brain recognised the voice to be Hawkmoth.

No, he couldn’t do that! He remembered trying to fight but to no avail, suddenly, everything went dark..

That was the last thing he remembered.

He woke up at the feet of Ladybug and Chatnoir, the pair were fist bumping. His head was pounding and his body felt a little tired and stiff, like he had just ran a marathon.

“W-where am I?” He slowly groaned as he tried to stand up. He stumbled a little only to be caught by Chatnoir.

“You were akumatised but don’t worry, your safe now.” He answered sadly, his eyes looked so pained and Luka couldn’t understand why. Lukas own eyes widen, Chatnoir words only just sunk in. Oh god, he let himself get akumatized, did he hurt people? The last thing he remembers was panicked then Juleka tried to help him and-

“Oh god! Juleka!” He cried, he whipped his head around everywhere but he couldn’t see her.

“Hey, it’s okay. Juleka’s your sister right? Purple hair?” Ladybug asked. Luka nodded. “The Akuma captured her but my Miraculous Ladybug would have taken her safety back home.” She smiled kindly.

“Thank you!” He croaked out, his eyes teary. “Both of you.”

“It’s fine.” Ladybug smiled softly, “let me take you home-“

“I’ll do it.” Chatnoir butted in. Ladybug paused for a second giving Chatnoir an odd look. She opened her mouth, most likely to refuse his offer but he wasn’t taking no for an answer, “Come on Luka.” He addressed to the teenager, still kneeling on the ground. Wordlessly, Luka took Chatnoir’s outstretched hand.

The second their hands touched, Lukas brow furrowed. There was something hauntingly familiar about his hand, the way it fit perfectly in his own. Chatnoir pulled him to his feet, they were now stand almost chest to chest. Luka looked down at Chat, was the hero always this short?

“Are you okay?” He looked at Luka with familiar, loving eyes. Luka’s head pulsed, he didn’t know if it was from the weird sense of déjà the boy in front of him was giving him or the fact that he was recently akumatized. 

He stumbled a little as he closed his eyes, a dizzy spell over taking him. “Woah!” Chat gasped,wrapping his arms around Lukas waist and holding him still.

Suddenly every single one of Luka’s nerves felt like they had just been set alight. His heart started hammering hard and fast inside his chest that he was actually momentarily worried for his health. What was wrong with him? The only person that ever made him feel like this was Adrien and- Wait. Luka froze up, all his muscles tense. It couldn’t be, could it?

He took a step back and squinted his eyes at Chatnoir. Adrien’s hair was almost always perfect but he had seen it the few rare times it had been messy, and Chatnoir’s wild locks were almost spot on to that image in his mind.

On closer inspection, he realised that, although Chatnoir’s eyes were very catlike, they held the same soft glance in it that Adrien showed him, that he was showing him right now. He gasped as realisation set in, his mouth gaping before he came to his senses.

“You’re-“ He was cut off my Chat, who looks very panicked.

“Yes, I’m going to take you home. Let’s go.” Without another word, he scooped Luka up in his arms and catapulted himself onto a nearby roof, ready to run towards the Seine River, to the Liberty.

The travel back to his home was silent. Chatnoir, Adrien, refused to speak. Luka didn’t have the confidence to start their heavily awaited conversation so he too choose to stay quiet. On another note, he really enjoyed being near Adrien again, the feeling of his warm body against his made his reeling mind feel content for the first time in weeks and the familiar scent of pure Adrien made him absolutely giddy, even if he did smell like camembert.

They arrived on the top deck of the Liberty soon enough. Chat instantly let go of Luka, must to his complaint, and took a massive step back putting some distance between them. It was quiet for a few seconds, both boys avoiding eye contact but still trying to steal glances at the other.

“Adrien-“ The older boy sighed, sick of this little game already. He had gone so long without speaking to Adrien, he wasn’t going to spend what little time he had with him, not asking the questions that have been burning in his mind for the past month.

An obnoxious beeping sound interrupted him. Chat Noir visibly relaxed at the sound, making Lukas heart clench painfully.

“Meet me out here tonight, 11pm.” His rushed out, his eyes begging him. Luka relaxed as he realised that maybe all hope wasn't lost for the two of them. Luka nodded at him, giving him a shy smile, Chatnoir blushed under the mask before quickly making his leave. 

This all lead Luka to know, 10 past 11, wrapped up in a big jacket and waiting for Adrien to arrive. His nerves were eating him alive, he didn't know what to expect, was this going to be a beginning or an end? Was he even going to come? He retrieved his phone from his pocket, unlocking the screen and checking the time, he was late. 

“Where are you Adrien?” he whispered to himself as he squinted across the river, not a figure in sight yet. 

“Right here.” A voice spoke directly behind him. Luka yelped, whipping around to face Chat Noir. 

“You fucking scared me!” he hissed, hand on his chest as he breathed through the adrenaline rush. Chat Noir crack up laughing, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as they fell into a familiar routine. Luka found himself chuckling along with the golden haired boy, his loud laughs contagious. 

“I’ve missed this.” Chat Noir softly spoke as their laughter died down. Luka stiffened up at his words, this was it, the talk he’d be eagerly dreading. The atmosphere around them became awkward as they realised that this could be it, the end of them.

Luka fearing that Adrien meant every word he said in that interview, that he ignored Luka on purpose and that he was only here now to tell Luka to get over it, because he can't keep getting akumatized, its making his life harder. 

Adrien on the other hand, was terrified that he wouldn't be able to fix his mistakes, that Luka was over it and over him. 

“Why?” Luka found himself saying. “Why did you do it?” 

Adrien stiffened at Luka’s sad and desperate tone of voice. Guilt started to eat at him as he remembered Luka’s akumatisation. 

“I-I didn't mean to- they caught me off guard and I panicked, It was selfish! I just thought about what Father would say and made some excuse but I regretted it instantly and I wanted to make it right, I still do..” He looked up at Luka, fresh tears in his eyes. Luka’s heart ached at the sight of Adriens tears, he wanted nothing more than to wipe them away and hold him close. He might have the chance to do actions like that again by the way Adrien seem genuinely upset with what happened at the press conference.

Luka stiffened as he remembered that that all happened three weeks ago. If Adrien was truly sorry, if he really loved Luka, why wait it out? why make Luka suffer all this time, like he was nothing to Adrien. 

“Then why didn't you?” Luka suddenly growled, tears forming in his own blue eyes, tears of anger or sadness he didn't know. “Why come here now? It’s been a month, Adrien, a fucking month!” 

Chat started to stammer at Lukas outburst, unsure what to say to make it better. 

“My Father, he wouldn't listen to me. I told him that it was a lie, that I love you but he-”

“You love me?” Luka suddenly cut him off. His body was in shock, sure, he knew that he loved Adrien but they hadn't actually said the words to each other yet. For all he knew Adrien didn't have those type of strong feelings for him at all. 

“Yes.” Chat breathed, shocked that Luka had to even ask that, was he that bad of a boyfriend? “I love you so much! I’m sorry I made such a mess of things and I’m sorry I didn't try hard enough to see you and make things right sooner.” Lukas heart started to beat faster, after all this time, Adrien was finally saying the words he wanted to hear.

Was it too late though? How were they going to date now? a lot of terrible things have happened to him and his family since the rumours started. he can't risk putting himself through that again, he can't keep letting his family suffer because Adrien wasn’t ready to come out yet. 

He loved him too, with all his heart but he needed to put himself first.

“I love you too Adrien.” he smiled tightly back, Adrien’s whole face lit up. “but we can't do this again.” That was it, he finally said it. Adrien’s once happy face completely crumbled, his looked so confused and lost that Luka almost took it back but the thought of what the last month had been like for him and that put him right back on track.

“Why? Please! Luka don’t do this.” Adrien begged, tears freely falling over his masked face. “I’ll do anything. I’ll confess to lying, I'll tell them that it was all made up, please?” Luka sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to try and contain his temper that he felt growing, Adrien wasn’t getting it.

“Even if you did do that! The picture of us kissing is still out there. how are you going to explain that?” Adrien was silent, he really didn’t know what to say. “The only thing to say is the truth.” Adrien paled as he clicked on to what Luka was hinting at. Luka sighed, lowering his voice to a gentler tone.

“I know you’re not ready to come out, I understand that it's hard and I don’t want to force you to do anything this personal. but I can’t date a closeted person, no matter how much I love them. I already went through my journey of coming out and being with you, hiding and acted like I’m not thinking about holding you and kissing you constantly, it kills me. I feel like I’m back in the closet, pretending to be something I’m not to prying eyes. I can't do that to myself, I’m sorry”

Adrien was quiet as he stared out into the water below them. Everything Luka said to him running through his mind, along with a billion other things. 

“Perhaps sometime in the future out paths can cross again, that we might get our second chance.” Luka sadly choked out, their official break up only just starting to feel real to him. This was his biggest fear over the past few weeks and here he was, being the one to break them up.

“No.” Adrien suddenly whispered, Luka screwed his face up. Did he hear him correctly?

“What?”

“I said no!” He shouted, he finally looked Luka in the eye. Although his green eyes were tearful, he looked dead serious. “I’m ready, okay? I don’t want to lose you and more importantly, I don’t want to lose myself. I’m sick of hiding behind a mask!” He started to laugh, although it held no humour to its tone. “Metaphorically or Physically, Plagg, Claws off.”

Suddenly bright green electricity crackled off Adrien’s body. The light was so bright that Luka had to shield his eyes for a second, but only a second, as fast as it appeared it was gone again. He blinked a few times, willing his eyes to refocus before he saw Adrien standing before him, the Adrien he remembered not the superhero.

Luka smiled softly at the familiar boy until he noticed a tiny black blob floating next to him. His eyes widen, his mouth gaping ever so slightly. What is that thing? It looks like a cat? He tried desperately to voice his concerns but all that came out of his mouth were strangled noises.

Adrien looked at the creature next to him and giggled, rolled his eyes at Luka and grabbed his face and- oh, they were kissing. Luka melted into his touch, it was so foreign yet so familiar and he had missed it so much.

He kissed Adrien back with all his heart, love and soul, hoping that Adrien could understand everything he was trying to tell him through the passionate movement of his lips. God, knows that if Luka was ever able to find his voice he wouldn’t never truly be able to explain exactly what he felt for the younger boy. There were no known words in any language, dead or alive, that he could ever express himself with.

After a few minutes of sweet kisses and tender touches, the two teenage boys finally pulled apart.

“I love you.” Adrien croaked, it was only then did Luka noticed the boy was still crying. He hurriedly wiped away his salty tears and gave him a loving grin.

“I love you too.” He whispered back, “I take back everything I said earlier. If you’re willing to try, this is want I want. Now and forever onwards.” Adrien’s face broke into a massive grin as he tackled Luka into a hug. He felt like the luckiest man in the world to be able to call Luka his. Luka was too kind, too sweet, too loving and just simply too perfect for him, he was out of his league! He knew that his mistake was one off and he need to screw his head on straight and start treating Luka like the god he is.

“I promise I'll come out to anyone. No matter the consequences, I love you far too mcuh to hide it.” 

Luka just smiled and kissed him again. After they broke apart for the second time, they just held each other, both boys desperate for physical affection.

“Adrien?” Luka suddenly asked. The blonde haired boy hummed. “Did I see a tiny floating kitten earlier or have I lost it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It means so much to me <3


End file.
